Good Bye, Past!
by MissYamanaka
Summary: Di sini, siapa yang sebal, kalau tiba - tiba sahabatnya pacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya? Di cerita ini, aku kesel banget! Mau tau aku sekesal apa? Baca deh!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto (pastinyaaa!)

Pair : Sasuke dan Sakura (jangan pada bingung yaaa)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (sepertinya akan girang selama masih pemula)

Hope y'all like it!

REVIEW nya tuh di bawah! (bener kan authornya gak jelas) Tau kan peraturannya? Di sini habis baca langsung review (muka evil).

ARIGATOU^^ Selamat membaca!

**-ooo-**

**Good Bye, Past!  
**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun! Hentikan! Geli!" aku memukul tangan Sasuke yang terus menggelitikku.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu Sasuke selalu membuatku tertawa.

-ooo-

"Hei, terima kasih Custard Pudding-nya, Sasuke-kun! Kau tau saja, aku suka makanan ini!"

Aku juga masih sangat ingat, ketika Sasuke membawakan makanan kesukaanku.

-ooo-

"Huh, Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!"

Dan aku mengingat di saat Sasuke menggendongku ketika kakiku terkilir.

-ooo-

Tapi... semua itu udah gak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Soalnya...

"Sasuke-kun! Kau beristirahat saja! Aku tau, pasti kau capek setelah menyelesaikan misi."

Sasuke bukan milikku lagi. Tapi milik...

"Ino! Kenapa kau di sana? Ayo sini, kita latihan ninjutsu medis!"

Yup, milik Sakura. Sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat kecilku.

"Ano... Gak usah deh, aku sedang malas. Lebih baik aku pulang saja," kataku berusaha tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku melirik mereka sebentar. Ralat, melihat mereka bemesraan sebentar.

**-ooo-**

Siapa sih yang gak kesal, kalau sahabatnya mempunyai kekasih yang dulu menjadi mantannya? Oke, mungkin itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi kalian. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu sensitif. Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku masih kesal, karena sahabatku, Sakura, telah jadian dengan mantan pacarku, Sasuke, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Haha, aku saja tau dari Naruto yang menangis karena cintanya terhadap Sakura bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Gapapa kok Sakura, kalau kamu bahagia, aku pasti bahagia," kata Naruto saat itu.

Naruto bisa menerimanya, sedangkan aku? Sangat sulit. Benar - benar sulit.

Rasa sakit itu masih membekas. Benar - benar masih membekas.

**-ooo-**

"Ino-chan."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" aku tersenyum padanya. Ya, pada belahan jiwaku.

"Mmm... aku mau ngomong sesuatu," kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" aku bingung melihat tingkahnya yang tiba - tiba aneh.

"Sepertinya, kita... kita gak akan bertemu lagi deh," kata Sasuke, akhirnya melihat ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Oh, kamu ada misi ke desa lain untuk beberapa bulan? Oke, gak masalah, Sasuke-kun," kataku.

"Bukan itu... maksudnya, kita gak bertemu selama - lamanya. Hm, ya kau tau kan, sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Hah?" sontak saja aku kaget. "Sasuke-kun gak bercanda kan?"

Hanya hening yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sasuke-kun!" aku teriak, hampir teriak histeris. Tapi aku tahan.

Tak terasa, aku menjatuhkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-chan," Sasuke memegang bahuku pelan, seakan dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja.

"Tapi kenapa?!" aku menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada di bahuku.

"Aku tau kau kesal, cuma kau harus mengerti. Aku ingin fokus melatih semua jutsuku, agar aku menjadi kuat. Kau tau kan, aku sangat ingin membalas dendam pada kakakku, Itachi?" kata Sasuke sudah menghadap arah lain. "Kuharap kau mengerti itu, Ino-chan."

"Tapi..."

"Tolong, jangan seperti anak kecil! Dasar cengeng!"

Kata kasar pertama yang dikeluarkan mulut Sasuke untukku.

"Kau tau kan, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang mudah menangis!" Sasuke menatapku sesaat. Aku menghapus air mata itu, takut membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Aku tau, kau pasti bisa menerimanya, Ino-chan."

**-ooo-**

"Ino! Ino!"

Aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dari luar pagar rumahku.

Oh, Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura?" kataku keluar rumah.

Asal tau saja, aku memasang fake smile untuk menutupi semua ini. Aku masih sebal dengan sahabatku itu, karena dia tidak cerita kepadaku kalau dia menyukai Sasuke juga. Padahal kan, aku sahabatnya.

Kalau kalian mau tau lagi, aku juga sebal dengan Sasuke. Dia bilang mau fokus dengan melatih jutsunya. Nyatanya? Dia pacaran lagi dengan sahabatku sendiri. Dasar gila!

"Aku mau tanya, kira - kira... Sasuke-kun suka makan apa ya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"He?" aku kaget.

"Iya, aku mau membuatkan Sasuke makanan sebelum dia berangkat menjalankan misi."

Aku diam.

"Jadi... kau kan mantannya Sasuke..."

"Baiklah, setauku dia paling suka Rice balls..."

"AH, MAKASIH! KAU MEMANG SAHABATKU, INO-CHAN!" tanpa ada aba - aba, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

**-ooo-**

Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan - jalan dengan Shikamaru. Biasa, mengobrol sambil melihat - lihat sekitar.

"Nah, saat aku memesan ramen di Ichiraku, Choji malah memakan pesananku," aku bercerita.

"Choji ada - ada saja," kata Shikamaru menanggapi dengan santai.

"Haha, dia kan memang seperti itu," kataku lalu tertawa.

"INO!"

Sakura. Lagi.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" lagi - lagi, aku memunculkan jurus _fake smile_-ku.

"Ano, aku mau nanya..."

"Apa? Tentang Sasuke?" aku sudah muak dengan pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan. Apalagi, tentang Sasuke.

"Iya," Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Kenapa harus tanya padaku, huh?" aku mulai emosi. Melihat aku yang tiba - tiba berubah, Sakura langsung bingung, sekaligus sedikit takut.

"Karena... kau kan mantan Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti tau banyak tentang Sasuke," kata Sakura tetap tersenyum.

"Dengar ya Sakura..."

"Baiklah."

AH SAKURA MEMBUATKU SEBAL SETENGAH MATI!

"Begini, aku memang mantan Sasuke. Dan kau sahabatku. Sahabatku dari kecil. Tapi, kalau kau benar sahabatku, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" kataku. Sekarang, emosiku sudah mereda.

"Maksudmu?"

SAKURA!

"Kalau kau memang sahabatku, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kalau kau menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau jadian dengan Sasuke? Kalau kau memang sahabatku, kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?" tanyaku. Oke, di saat seperti ini aku cengeng. Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mulai mendekatiku.

"Aku terluka Sakura, melihatmu bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak terima kenyataan kalau kau jadian dengan Sasuke. Aku masih mencintainya. Di saat kami berpisah, aku masih saja mencintainya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Apalagi, saat kau terus bertanya tentang Sasuke kepadaku. Aku memang tau tentang Sasuke. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menanyakannya lagi? Aku sudah cukup terluka melihatmu bersama Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, kau menambahinya dengan cara menanyakan hal - hal yang disukai Sasuke. Kapan aku bisa melupakannya? Apakah kau tau itu Sakura?! Kalau kau masih punya perasaan, harusnya kau tau, dengan kau menanyakan hal - hal tentang Sasuke, aku akan tetap berada dalam masa lalu bersama Sasuke. Aku harap, kau mengerti perasaanku, Sakura."

Aku pun meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai terisak.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**-ooo-**

Akhirnya eke bisa nulis cerita lain (gila). Serius, bahagia banget nemu inspirasi cerita lagi! Selama ini perjuangan eke gak sia - sia (mata berkaca - kaca) (ditabok sama reader)

Mungkinnn kalian di chapter 1 bingung yaa. Tapi, kalau kalian baca lanjutan ceritanya, aku yakin, kalian suka (sombong) (terlalu pede)

Well, cerita akan berlanjut di chapter 2, ya! Jangan cemas, pasti akan dilanjutkan walau mungkin lama. Maklum, orang sibuk (sok sibuk az) (ditabok kedua kalinya). ARIGATOU!^^

Oh iya! REVIEW! ARIGATOU MUAH:*

(seketika semuanya yang baca pada muntah)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (pastinyaaa!)

Pair : Sasuke dan Sakura (sedang mencoba Sasusaku nih!), Sai dan Ino (cuma sedikit sebenernya)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (sekarang gak girang lagi kok, tapi tetep seneng bisa buat fanfict)

Hope y'all like it!

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW~! (kalo gak review aku salto nih) (yaudah sih salto aja, ribet bener)

Happy Reading^^

**-ooo-**

**Good Bye, Past!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Aku melihat ke arah ramen Ichiraku dari rumah Naruto. Sesekali, angin berdesir membelai rambutku.

"Hai, Ino! Maaf ya kalau menunggu lama, hehe," Naruto menatap ke arahku lalu tertawa.

"Hah, kau ini. Suka sekali sih membuat orang menunggu! Di misi yang lalu juga kami selalu menunggumu kan?!" kataku marah. Lumayan, sesaat bisa menghangatkan badan.

"Gomen na sai (**maaf**), Ino! Tidak kulakukan lagi deh," Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi, mengapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu," aku melihat Naruto dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk duduk.

"Apa itu?" kata Naruto lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Ye, duduknya jangan terlalu dekat! Modus kan?!" amukku lagi.

"B-bukan begitu. Aku masih menyukai Sakura juga kok. Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura," aku mulai melihat ke arah ramen Ichiraku.

"Sakura - chan?"

"Hmm."

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia sakit?" Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah menjadi panik.

"Gak kok," aku menenangkannya.

"Lah, terus?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan, Sakura telah jadian dengan sahabatmu?" aku melihat Naruto sekilas.

Plis, aku harus tegar!

"Sasuke maksudmu?" kata Naruto.

"Iya."

"Ya, aku tau itu," kata Naruto.

"Terus, apa pendapatmu?" aku mulai bertanya lagi.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau Sakura bahagia, aku pasti bahagia juga," kata Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Lagipula, Sakura kan jadian dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke bisa melindungi dan menjaga Sakura lebih baik daripada aku."

"Aku gak puas dengan jawabanmu, Naruto!" aku bangkit berdiri.

"Ya, itu pendapatku," kata Naruto.

"Ah, percuma aku ke sini mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ku inginkan! Aku pamit pulang dulu!" kataku mulai meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei, Ino. Ingat satu hal. Menurutku, lebih baik kita kehilangan pacar atau orang yang kita suka, dibanding sahabat! Karena, menurutku sahabat itu susah dicari!" kata Naruto.

Aku terdiam mematung. Aku pun berusaha membalikkan badanku sebentar.

"Sahabat pertamaku adalah Sasuke! Dia yang pertama kalinya menerimaku dengan apa adanya! Aku tak akan mau kehilangan sahabat sepertinya! Sahabat yang selalu mengerti aku. Sahabat yang tidak pernah egois! Aku tau, mungkin dia adalah orang tercuek yang pernah ada, tapi aku tetap ingin menjadi sahabatnya!" kata Naruto sambil berteriak.

Aku gak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**-ooo-**

Di kamar, aku mulai menumpahkan semua laraku. Aku tak tau harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

"Kenapa semua orang tak sepertiku? Mereka seakan - akan menerima Sakura dan Sasuke jadian! Misalnya seperti Naruto!" aku menangis sejadinya.

"Apa aku yang terlalu egois?"

"Hiks, aku tak pernah seegois ini!"

"Gak, aku gak egois! Sakura saja yang suka menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke - kun!"

"Hiks, sahabat apaan? Sahabat egois!"

Tak tersadar, mataku mulai berat. Aku berusaha tetap membuka mata. Namun apa daya, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku pun tertidur, seakan dengan tidur, aku bisa melupakan Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

**-ooo-**

Pagi hari. Aku sudah siap untuk keperluan hari ini. Aku pun turun, bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu! (**halo**)" aku menyapa ayahku. "Hari ini ayah ada misi?"

"Ya, hari ini hokage menyuruh ayah melakukan suatu misi. Namun, ayah belum tau misi apa. Ayah berangkat dulu ya. Kamu jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah."

"Ya. Hati - hati yah!" aku melambaikan tanganku pada ayah yang mulai pergi.

"Aku juga harus mulai berangkat!" aku mulai keluar rumah, dan mengunci pintu rumah tentunya.

**-ooo-**

Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Aku berjalan dengan bersemangat, sambil melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Siapa tau ada hal menarik kan?

Langkah kakiku berhenti di kedai yang menjual Custard Pudding. Ya, karena aku belum sempat sarapan, lebih baik untuk mengganjal perut, aku akan membelinya.

"Custard pudding-nya satu!" aku memesan.

"Sebentar ya!"

"Ya!" aku menjawabnya dan menunggunya.

Pagi ini memang menyenangkan! Cuaca yang cerah, suasana desa yang menyenangkan...

Tapi, tiba - tiba...

Sepasang kekasih berdiri di sampingku, dan seketika saja membuat mood ku turun drastis.

"Yuuna - chan, kamu yakin, pagi hari seperti ini membeli Custard Pudding?"

"Iya, Haruto - kun! Kau kan tau kalau aku suka Custard Pudding!"

"Hah, kau ini memang benar - benar keras kepala ya!"

"Hentikan mengacak rambutku. Kan susah beresinnya lagi. Emang dandan gampang?"

"Tenang, kau kan tetap cantik."

Benar - benar deh, pasangan kekasih itu membuatku iri setengah mati. Itu membuatku ingat pada Sasuke.

***flashback***

"Sasuke - kun cepat!" aku mulai berlari.

"Ino - chan, kau ini masih pagi sudah lari saja," Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana.

"Ih, kau ini. Bersemangatlah di awal musim dingin ini!" aku menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ino - chan! Gak enak dilihat banyak orang!" kata Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Iya deh," aku pasrah.

"Jangan sedih gitu lah," Sasuke mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Nah, ayo cepat jalannya!" aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke - kun, lihat!" aku menunjuk kedai makanan yang hanya ada di musim dingin.

"Hm?"

"Itu, Custard Pudding!" aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajak ke kedai itu.

"Custard Puddingnya satu! Kau mau Sasuke - kun?"

"Iie (**tidak**), Ino - chan," Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang dia munculkan pada orang lain.

"Ini Custard Pudding - nya!"

"Arigatou! (**terima kasih**)" kataku lalu mulai memakannya. "Kau mau, Sasuke - kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ah, sudah. Makanlah!" aku mulai menyendokkan Custard Pudding dan memasukkannya ke mulut Sasuke. "Gimana?"

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau," kata Sasuke dengan mulut penuh.

"Tapi enak kan?" kataku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Custard Pudding memang enak!" aku tertawa.

***kembali ke kehidupan nyata***

"Ano... aku tidak jadi membeli. Gomen na sai," aku mulai pergi dari kedai, dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

**-ooo-**

"Ohayō Gozaimasu, Sai!" aku menyapa Sai. "Ada apa?"

"Ano... Apakah kak Shizune ada?" tanya Sai.

"Silahkan masuk dulu. Aku juga belum tau kak Shizune ada atau tidak," kataku, lalu Sai berjalan beriringan denganku.

**-ooo-**

Aku mulai memasuki rumah sakit. Tampaknya, semuanya sudah mulai sibuk.

Dan aku melihat dia lagi.

Orang menyebalkan.

Maksudku, sahabat menyebalkan.

Dengan pacarnya yang juga sama menyebalkannya di mataku.

"Ino!"

"Sakura," kata Sai.

"APA?! KAU MAU MEMANGGILKU JELEK LAGI?!" kata Sakura galak.

"T-tidak. Apakah kak Shizune ada?" tanya Sai melihat Sakura yang menyeramkan.

"Ada di sana," Sakura menunjuk ke kanan. Aku pun mengikuti langkah Sai karena tujuanku sama, yaitu ingin menemui Kak Shizune. Siapa tau ada tugas kan?

"Ino! Tunggu!" Sakura menahan langkahku.

"Nani (**apa**)? Sasuke lagi?" aku menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

Habis mau gimana? Daripada dia menangis. Bahaya kalau dia sampai menangis di rumah sakit.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Soal kemarin. Aku memang gak tau diri," kata Sakura.

"Nah, akhirnya kau sadar juga," aku menepuk bahu Sakura. "Ya, aku maafkan. Jangan diulangi lagi."

"Akan aku usahakan," Sakura memeluk tubuhku, lalu kulepaskan.

Aku masih kesal saja.

**-ooo-**

Akhirnya sudah mulai sore. Matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi. Matahari tau, kalau tugasnya sudah mulai berakhir. Aku tau itu, karena tugasku di rumah sakit juga sudah mulai berakhir.

"Ino, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak bareng Sasuke?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku takut, kalau aku membawa Sasuke ke sini, kau akan marah. Ini demi kamu, makanya aku gak bawa dia ke sini."

Demi aku katanya? Astaga. Aku terkejat - kejut dibuatnya. Lebay memang.

"Oh, suruh Sasuke saja menjemputmu. Aku bareng... Sai," kataku. Tadinya mau pulang sendiri. Kebetulan aku melihat Sai yang mau pulang. Aku asal ceplos deh. Hehe.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, Mata ashita (**sampai jumpa besok**)," kata Sakura.

"Ino, apakah kita akan pulang bersama?" Sai bingung.

"Gomen na sai! Tidak, tadi aku hanya tak mau pulang bersama Sakura," kataku pada Sai._  
_

"Doushite (**kenapa**)?"

"Ano..."

"Masalah Sasuke dan Sakura, hm?"

"B-bagaimana kau tau itu?" aku bingung.

"Tau. Menurut buku yang aku baca, ekspresimu itu menandakan cemburu," kata Sai menunjukkan sebuah buku. "Kau cemburu dengan Sakura?"

"Mmmm..."

"Kau masih menyukai Sasuke?"

"Mmmm..."

"Ino, aku tau pandanganmu itu. Kau masih menyukai Sasuke kan?"

"Mmmm..."

"Ino, menurut buku yang aku baca, hal itu memang kerap terjadi pada wanita. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kita harus tetap maju. Hapus kesedihan itu, kita harus tetap bisa melanjutkan hidup. Kita tidak boleh terus bersedih, walaupun sesuatu atau seseorang yang pernah kita cintai itu tiba - tiba hilang. Itu yang aku baca di buku," kata Sai.

"Mata ashita (**sampai jumpa besok**), Ino," Sai lalu berlawanan arah denganku.

Seiring Sai pergi, aku pun mulai meneteskan air mata, dan awan pun mulai meneteskan air matanya juga.

**-ooo-**

Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu hujan reda. Ya, aku masih di rumah sakit.

Kenapa Sai mengatakan hal seperti itu? Emang Sai tau apa soal perasaanku? Dia sama saja kayak Naruto! Aku benci pendapat Naruto dan Sai! Memuakkan. Sungguh memuakkan!

"Ino?"

Suara itu.

Suara itu.

SUARA YANG SELAMA INI AKU RINDUKAN!

"S-sasuke?" aku melihatnya.

"Sakura - chan mana?"

Lagi - lagi gadis menyebalkan itu. Hmph.

"Gak tau, udah pulang kali," kataku jutek.

"Dengar, Ino," kata Sasuke. "Aku tau kau cemburu."

"Huh, kata siapa?" aku langsung melihat ke arah jalan.

"Sai yang bilang, saat aku lagi di jalan," kata Sasuke, lalu berdiri di sampingku.

ADUH, SAI KENAPA KAU JUJUR SEKALI?

"Kau masih menyukaiku? Kok cemburu?"

"Yaiyalah! Siapa sih yang gak cemburu? Aku masih menyukaimu, Sasuke - kun!" kataku. Oke, aku menangis lagi.

"Dengar, Ino. Aku tau, aku pembohong besar. Tapi, kalau kau mau tau, aku lebih menyukai Sakura ketimbang dirimu," kata Sasuke. Aku shock.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa sahabatku? Kenapa?!" aku mulai membentak Sasuke kesal.

"A-aku gak tau. Tiba - tiba perasaanku terhadapmu hilang. Tiba - tiba saja aku langsung menyukai Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Aku terdiam. Aku gak bisa berkata lagi.

"Ino, aku tau kau membenciku. Bencilah aku sepuas yang kau mau. Maafkan aku, Ino," kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkanku tanpa perasaan berarti.

Kenapa hidupku sial begini?

Sasuke - kun, kau jahat!

Aku menangis sejadi - jadinya, tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang semakin deras dan malam yang semakin pekat.

**-ooo-**

Konnichiwa! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, MissYamanaka, Fandom favorit di seluruh dunia!

*readers langsung demo seriusan deh ya*

Well, di cerita ini aku mulai make bahasa jepang (walaupun sangat teramat jarang). Maaf kalau ada bahasa jepang yang salah, eke masih belajar cyin (menjelma menjadi bencong)

AKHIRNYA, AKU MENCOBA SEKUAT TENAGA UNTUK MENEMUKAN INSPIRASI CERITA, DAN WORDNYA MAKIN BANYAK (mencucurkan air mata bahagia) (disemprot sama readers) (padahal wordnya masih dikit) (fandom paling belagu ya aku doang kayaknya)

Okeee, sepertinya masih gak nyambung, cuma saya masih mencari lem untuk menyambungkannya (apaan sih gak jelas woo)

Tunggu kehadiran fandom cantik ini di chapter 3 yaa! (fandom gak waras yaampun) mungkin akan dilahirkan lagi di waktu yang lamaa, masih persiapan UN! Lagi nyiapin senjata(?)

Oke, daripada aku atau saya semakin gila, mending curhatnya udah dulu.

Review dong tolong, saya sedih ngeliat review yang dikit ;;) (kedap kedip gak waras)

ARIGATOU! (review jangan lupa lelz)

*oke fandomnya maksa minta review* (fandom yang jahat)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (pastinyaaa!)

Pair : Sasuke dan Sakura (sedang mencobaaa!), Sai dan Ino (cuma sedikit, tapi gak nyambung *maafkan aku*)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (makasih buat review lalu, membantu banget!)

Hope y'all like it!

Habis baca cerita, jangan lupa review yang membangun! Kalau review membangun, author sangat amat teramat berterima kasih :')

Happy Reading^^ Jangan bosen bacanya yihaa~

**-ooo-**

**Good Bye, Past!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Pagi hari ini, aku masih di dalam kamar. Mataku bengkak karena semalam... ya kalian tau. Menangis dan menangis layaknya anak kecil. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung aku sudah besar atau masih kecil. Kepalaku juga pusing karena semalam aku memutuskan untuk kehujanan. Soalnya, malam sudah mulai larut, dan hujan belum juga reda. Jadi... apa boleh buat?

Aku masih tidur di tempat tidurku. Sesekali menarik selimut, karena udara masih dingin.

Tapi, aku juga harus bersiap ke rumah sakit. Membantu orang lain, membantu Kak Shizune, dan membantu...

Oh ya, membantu Sakura, pacarnya Sasuke. Memikirkannya sudah membuatku mual.

"Ayolah, Ino! Terimalah kenyataan!" aku berkata pelan.

Meskipun kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku tetap memaksakan diri bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku sudah tak bisa tidur lagi karena burung mulai berkicau dengan riang.

Dan seperti yang kalian tau, aku akan bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit.

**-ooo-**

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"Ada suatu masalah yang gak bisa aku ceritakan. Aku minta maaf."

"Karena siapa? Kau diancam?"

"Gak kok. Sungguh."

"Terus kau kenapa? Disuruh seseorang kan?"

"Gak."

"Enggak?"

"Gak, ini mutlak keputusanku kok."

"Siapa? Ino? Ino kan?"

"Enggak!"

"Kau diancam Ino? Dipaksa Ino? Disuruh Ino? Ini bukan dirimu!"

Sayup - sayup, aku mendengar perbincangan seseorang. Dan di tengah perbincangan, mereka menyebut namaku!

"Hei, kenapa kalian? Ngomongin aku ya?" aku keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedang apa Sasuke di sini? Apakah benar mereka ngomongin aku?

"Ino, kamu ngapain Sakura hah?" Sasuke tiba - tiba langsung menyemprotku. Tiba - tiba saja, aku kaget setengah mati.

"Sasuke, jangan! Ini beneran keputusan aku kok. Bukan karena Ino!" kata Sakura berusaha tegar.

"Keputusan apa, Sakura?" aku bingung.

"Sebenarnya... saat aku mengajakmu pulang dan Sasuke ke rumah sakit... aku belum pulang. Aku masih di rumah sakit," kata Sakura menunduk.

"Hah?"

"Tadinya aku mau pulang, tapi aku kembali lagi mengambil obat yang tak sengaja ketinggalan. Jadi, saat akan keluar untuk benar - benar pulang... Aku mendengar semua perbincangan kalian. Maafkan aku," kata Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"J-jadi kau.."

"Iya, aku mendengar perbincangan kalian. Semuanya. Lebih tepatnya sih nguping," kata Sakura.

"Sakura..." aku gak bisa berkata - kata lagi.

"Jadi, bukan Ino?"

"Bukan, sudah kubilang ini mutlak keputusan aku sendiri, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Terserah kamu, Sakura-chan," Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan cueknya.

"Sakura, ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Aku harus ijin ke Kak Shizune dulu. Habis ini, kita ke ramen Ichiraku ya! Aku akan cerita," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tak bekerja?" kataku.

"Nanti aku akan kembali setelah jam makan siang," kata Sakura lalu kembali ke ruangan.

**-ooo-**

'Aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke. Kau senang kan? Sekarang, kita impas deh.'

Aku gak tau, perkataan Sakura tadi siang membuatku senang atau tidak. Senang sih, akhirnya Sasuke bukan milik siapa pun. Jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengambil hatinya kembali.

Tapi...

Aku juga masih mikir, apakah aku melukai Sakura? Ah aku ini sahabat macam apa, gak ngerti perasaan sahabat sendiri!

"Ino, kau melamun?" Sai tiba - tiba saja muncul dan duduk di sampingku.

"Nggg... Sai," aku menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sai.

"Aku ijin tidak bekerja dulu, pikiranku kacau," kataku. "Kau sendiri, ada apa di sini?"

"Aku tadi hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan Kak Shizune, sekaligus mengantar pesanan Nona Tsunade," kata Sai.

Hening yang menemani kami.

"Mmm... Sasuke lagi?" kata Sai.

"Ngg... Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," kataku. Perasaan takutku itu datang lagi.

Hei, Ino! Seharusnya kau senang! Sasuke dan Sakura putus! Kau bisa mengambil hatinya Sasuke kembali! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke tak pantas untuknya.

Sekuat tenaga aku meyakinkan diriku kalau ini bukan kesalahanku. Bukan karena aku egois. Ini karena Sakura sendiri yang meminta putus dengan Sasuke. Jadi, ini bukan kesalahanku.

Salah Sakura sendiri, malah mendengar perbincangan kami.

Tapi...

Aku masih merasakan kalau ini kesalahanku. Karena aku egois, mereka jadi putus. Karena aku yang kekanakkan, mereka putus. Karena aku sangat menyebalkan, mereka jadi putus.

Tak terasa, air mataku mulai turun.

"Ino, kau menangis?" tanya Sai.

"Bisa dibilang ya," kataku pelan.

"Kau merasa bersalah ya?" tanya Sai.

Aku terdiam. Perasaan takut itu masih ada.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sai.

"Tapi aku harus berbuat apa?" tanyakuu bingung.

"Kau ini memang kekanak - kanakkan ya," kata Sai, lalu tersenyum.

Melihat senyumnya, aku merasa dia mirip Sasuke. Benar, senyumnya mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ah aku ngelantur! Sasuke tetap Sasuke, Sai tetap Sai!

"Well, karena aku kurang begitu paham dengan perasaan seseorang, lebih baik aku pergi. Bye, Ino," Sai bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkanku.

Kini, hanya sepi yang menemani diriku.

**-ooo-**

Akhirnya, aku ijin tidak bekerja kepada kak Shizune. Saat ini, aku melangkah menuju jalan pulang ke rumah.

Home Sweet Home.

"Ino."

Tiba - tiba saja, ada yang memanggil dan memelukku.

Pelukan ini...

"S-sasuke?" kataku lalu dia melepasakan pelukannya.

"Kau terluka ya?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau... kenapa..."

"Dengar Ino. Aku tau kau terluka. Tapi... aku minta maaf, aku lebih menyayangi Sakura. Maafkan aku atas perlakuanku tadi karena telah menyemprotmu. Aku janji, hal itu takkan terulang lagi," kata Sasuke, lalu tersenyum. Benar - benar senyum yang bisa membuatku mematung, bahkan meleleh di tempat.

"I-iya, tak apa," kataku balas tersenyum.

"Tapi," mendadak Sasuke serius. "Kau bisa tidak berjanji kepadaku, agar kau tidak menangis karena aku?"

Kok Sasuke bisa tau?

"Jangan bilang, aku gak tau apa - apa. Setiap kau datang ke rumah sakit, dan menyapa Sakura, matamu terlihat bengkak. Mukamu juga tak bersemangat seperti biasanya," kata Sasuke.

"Aku harap, kau bisa berjanji dan mematuhi janjimu itu. Jadi kau bersedia, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tak tau lagi harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

**-ooo-**

Oke, Insomnia-ku kambuh lagi.

Aku terus memikirkan Sakura. Memikirkan persahabatan kita.

Apakah aku memang egois? Aku terlalu mengharapkan Sasuke menjadi milikku lagi. Dan aku terlalu membenci Sakura.

Apakah aku memang menyebalkan? Aku menyukai Sasuke, sangat. Dan karena itu, aku jadi sangat menyebalkan terhadap Sakura. Sakura itu sahabatku! Tapi, kenapa aku menjadi menyebalkan? Kenapa? Sampai saat ini aku masih bingung, sekaligus takut melihat kenyataan mereka putus. Walau mereka putus bukan karena aku, tapi aku yakin, ini faktor karena aku. Ini faktor karena perbincanganlu dengan Sasuke kemarin malam.

Apakah aku memang kekanak - kanakkan? Sepertinya iya, aku membuang air mataku terus hanya karena Sasuke. Padahal, Sasuke kan juga bahagia sama Sakura, sahabatku. Dan aku yakin, Sakura dapat menjaga Sasuke lebih baik dari aku.

Tunggu dulu...

Kata - kata itu...

Kata - kata yang pernah diucapkan Naruto!

"Lagipula, Sakura kan jadian dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke bisa melindungi dan menjaga Sakura lebih baik daripada aku."

"SEKARANG AKU SEPAHAM DENGAN NARUTO!"

"Sepaham?" tiba - tiba, seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ngg.. tidak ayah. Aku sepaham kalau malam ini harus tidur. Aku tidur dulu ya," aku langsung menempati tempat tidurku dan tidur.

BESOK AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU!

**-ooo-**

Kembali lagi dengan author! (Sekarang author kok bukan fandom) Serius! Di chapter 2 aku malu banget, gak bisa bedain fandom sama author! (malu - malu in)

Well, di chapter 3 emang word nya sangat sedikit. Maaf banget ya yang kecewa karena word nya dikit. Ini aku membuatnya di sela - sela waktu mau berangkat sekolah. Jadi, I'm so sorry! Forgive me, minna.

Maaf juga kalau di sini, karakternya gak sesuai sama karakter yang aslinya. Aku sepertinya cuma pinjam nama mereka, hehe.

Sekian dulu ya, bentar lagi mau berangkat sekolah nihh!

Review jangan lupa!

Makasih buat review kalian di chapter 1 &amp; 2, membangun banget lho.

ARIGATOU^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura, Sai x Ino (akoeh kanz soeqha ngedhhz sammha Sasusaku en SaiIno lelz) (Yailah nih author alay banget sih)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, alay, lebay, kamseupay (semuanya aja dah) dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (makasih buat review kalian semua guys and girls, love ya)

Hope y'all like it!

Review membangun jangan lupa yaa! Untuk review membangun, aku sangat amat teramat berterima kasih:') (bener kan author-nya lebay az)

Happy Reading^^ Selamat membaca!

**-ooo-**

**Good Bye, Past!**

**CHAPTER 4**

'Jadi, hari ini sudah melakukan kebaikan sama Sasuke dan Sakura?'

Haduh, pertanyaan Sai tadi benar - benar membuatku mual! Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa, sungguh.

Aku harus melakukan apa? Bahkan tak ada yang memberitahuku aku harus berbuat apa.

Haduh, tentu saja gak ada! Aku ini benar - benar bodoh!

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Sai, lalu duduk di teras rumahku. Hari ini libur, jadi Sai berkunjung ke rumahku.

Dan mau tau tidak? Sai membawa Custard Pudding!

"CUSTARD PUDDING!" aku berteriak sangat keras.

"Jadi gimana, Ino?" ulang Sai lagi.

"Gimana apanya?" aku melahap Custard Pudding.

"Ih, kau sudah melakukan kebaikan belum?" tanya Sai.

"Belum."

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana."

"Aku bingung, Sai," kataku bingung.

"Pokoknya, kau pikirkan dahulu ingin berbuat apa. By the way, aku punya misi untuk 3 hari ke depan. Jadi, aku harap, saat aku pulang dari misi, kau sudah melakukan hal baik pada mereka berdua," kata Sai.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan, begitu?" tanyaku.

"Sort of," kata Sai.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku memukulnya pelan. Sai hanya balas tertawa.

Sai ternyata tampan. Dia juga mirip Sasuke. Tertawanya, gayanya, candanya... benar - benar seperti Sasuke.

Hei, aku ini kenapa? Entahlah, hanya perasaan ini yang tau.

**-ooo-**

**First Day.**

Hari ini, aku mengantarkan Sai sampai pintu gerbang perbatasan. Kami pun melangkah bersama menuju tempat tersebut.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Sai," kataku tulus.

"Hah kau ini. Aku memang tak begitu mengerti perasaan seseorang, tapi aku tau perasaan ini. Kau suka padaku ya?" tanya Sai.

"Ng.. aku? Gaklah," kataku.

"Hahaha, bercanda kok. Aku juga bakalan kangen kok. Ya, walaupun perkenalan kita sangat singkat, tapi kau sangat menyenangkan," kata Sai.

Aku? Menyenangkan katanya? Wow.

Tanpa terasa, aku pun mengantar Sai sampai pintu gerbang. Sai kali ini akan melakukan misinya dengan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Well, jangan lupa. Janji 3 hari ya!" kata Sai lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Janji 3 hari?" tanya Kakashi dan Naruto keheranan.

"Ngg... bukan apa - apa kok. Bye, Sai, Naruto, Guru Kakashi," kataku berpamitan kepada mereka semua.

Selesai mengantar mereka, aku kembali ke rumah sakit dan menjalankan apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Semoga saja.

...

"Hai Sakura," aku menyapa Sakura yang sedang mengobati pasien.

"Hai, Ino," kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku heran. Hebat sekali.

"Nanti kita bicarakan ya. Aku harus mengobati mereka dulu," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku juga membantumu," kataku mulai membantu Sakura.

...

Jam makan siang.

"Hei, kita ke kedai Rice Balls saja yuk!" kataku. "Itu makanan kesukaan Sasuke kan?"

"I-iya," kata Sakura pelan.

"Jangan galau gitu. Aku punya rencana untukmu Sakura! Kita masuk dulu saja ke kedai itu dulu. Oke?" kataku menyemangati Sakura.

"Oke!" Sakura pun semangat lagi.

...

"APA?! Uhuk..," kata Sakura kaget.

"Ini, minum. Jangan kaget begitu dong," kataku menyodorkan minum pada Sakura yang tersedak.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin kamu balikan dengan Sasuke," kataku tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya kau terluka melihat aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Memang sih, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia," kataku lalu melahap Rice Ball milikku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sahabatku, Sakura!" kataku gemas dengan Sakura.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya!" kataku mencubit pipinya.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya ini, Ino," kata Sakura pelan.

"Yang jelas, kau ini mau atau tidak? Tenang saja, aku bantu kok," kataku enteng.

"Benar ya? Makasih Ino," kata Sakura langsung tersenyum riang. "Aku mau kok dengan Sasuke lagi."

"Baguslah, berarti gak sia - sia," kataku lega, dan melahap Rice Ball - ku yang terakhir. "Cepat habiskan Rice Ball - mu. Kita harus bekerja lagi kan?"

"Gak sia - sia? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura sambil memakan Rice Ball miliknya.

"Jadi aku berjanji dengan seseorang. Jika aku bisa berbuat kebaikan padamu dan Sasuke, dia akan sangat senang," kataku meminum minuman yang kupesan.

"Hah? Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada, cowo. Kau kenal Sai? Nah, dia orangnya!" kataku riang.

"Wah, kau menyukainya, Ino?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu," kataku tersipu. "Dia mirip Sasuke, lho!"

"Ah tidak, menurutku tetap Sasuke yang terbaik!" kata Sakura.

"Terserah kau lah, daripada aku menyukai Sasuke lagi, yang ada malah menyakitimu dan Sasuke, kan?" kataku tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura tiba - tiba serius. Dia mulai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tapi kau tulus kan mau menolongku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya! Tentu saja. Aku ingin menolong sahabatku. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke, Sakura," kataku tulus.

"Arigatou, Ino!" kata Sakura memelukku.

"Iya!" kataku membalas pelukan Sakura. "Besok, aku akan memulai persiapannya. Tenang saja!"

**-ooo-**

**Second Day, **pukul 04.00

Aku sengaja bangun jam segini untuk membuat rencana untuk Sakura agar bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

For your information, aku udah gak benci lagi sama Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka membuat aku sadar, kalau aku gak boleh egois, menyebalkan, dan kekanak - kanakkan. Lagipula, aku sudah ada Sai yang menemaniku. Meskipun hubungan kami tidak jelas. Namun, aku menikmati waktuku bersama Sai, layaknya waktuku kuhabiskan bersama Sasuke.

"Well, aku akan menulis rencana ini di kertas," kataku.

Well, mulai berpikir! Aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk hari ini.

PLAN

1\. ...

2\. ...

Ha! Sudah dapat dua untuk hari ini! Besok kepulangan Sai, dan aku juga harus membuat rencana agar Sakura balikan lagi dengan Sasuke saat Sai pulang! Aku gak boleh negcewain Sai! Aku harus tepatin janjiku.

PLAN

1\. ...

Setelah menyusun rencana dan menulisnya, aku kembali tidur lagi karena masih mengantuk.

Sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!

...

Pukul 09.00

"Ayah, aku berangkat ke rumah sakit dulu ya!" dengan tergesa - gesa, aku pamit kepada ayahku.

Kyaa! Aku telat! Ini pasti efek bangun jam 04.00! Aku harus bergegas.

...

"Kak Shizune! Sakura! Maafkan aku! Aku telat! Hosh," kataku ngos - ngosan.

"Kau ini, kalau nona Tsunade bisa tau, habis kau," kata Kak Shizune.

"Maafkan aku kak!" kataku.

"Sudah, tak apa," kata Sakura tersenyum. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, rencananya sudah siap," bisikku pada Sakura pelan.

"Benarkah? Makasih Ino! Kita akan bicarakan jam 3 ya! Semoga pasien hari ini tidak terlalu banyak," kata Sakura senang.

"Ya! Aku akan membantumu," kataku mulai mengobati yang lainnya.

...

Pukul 03.00

"Huh, untung saja pasien tidak banyak. Makasih Ino sudah membantu," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, itu kan memang tugasku, Sakura. Sekarang ke rumahku yuk! Akan aku beri tau rencananya," kataku.

"Baiklah!"

...

Home Sweet Home. Aku dan Sakura mulai melangkah memasuki rumahku. Walaupun badan kami memang terasa lelah, tapi aku, khususnya Sakura senang karena akan menjalani rencana buatanku ini.

Terutama...

Karena persahabatan ini ada lagi. Karena persahabatan ini terjalin lagi. Karena persahabatn ini tidak terhalangi oleh apapun lagi.

Dan kuharap akan selalu seperti ini...

"Ino?"

"Ng... Ya Sakura?" tanyaku heran.

"Cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar akan rencanamu itu!" Sakura menggoyangkan badanku sejenak.

"Iya," aku mengeluarkan list-ku.

PLAN FOR TODAY

1\. Sakura harus mulai bersolek

2\. Sakura memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke

"Ini?!" Sakura kaget.

"Yup. Tenang, aku yakin kamu bisa. Aku akan membantumu, Sakura," aku mengerlingkan mataku.

"Tolong dibantu ya!" Sakura langsung memelukku.

"Iya, ayo kita mulai yang pertama!"

Aku dan Sakura mulai memasuki ruangan tata rias di rumahku.

30 menit kemudian...

"Ta da! Bagus kan?" kataku memperlihatkan hasil riasanku di wajah Sakura.

"Wahhh!" Sakura memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya. "Makasih Ino!"

"Sama - sama! Sekarang plan yang kedua!" kataku. "Aku sudah menanyakan Shikamaru di mana Sasuke berada, dan sekarang katanya dia baru menyelesaikan misi, dan diperkirakan dia sedang melapor pada Nona Tsunade. Jadi kupikir, Sasuke berada di dekat ruangan nona Tsunade."

"Ayo kita ke sana!" kata Sakura.

"Tunggu!" kataku. "Kita mampir ke Rice Ball, membeli makanan untuk Sasuke. Kau memberi Rice Ball-nya pada Sasuke sebagai hadiah untuknya pulang dari misi!"

"Oke, kita mampir kedai Rice Ball!" kata Sakura. Aku mengangguk, lalu kami mulai berjalan ke kedai Rice Ball.

...

"Ini Rice Ball-nya!"

"Terima kasih!" kataku. Aku dan Sakura berpandangan seraya mengangguk bersamaan.

Kami tau, ini baru permulaan dari rencana kami.

...

"Sakura!" kataku pelan, lalu menariknya untuk bersembunyi.

"Aduh, ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura yang kesakitan karena tarikkanku.

"Itu, lihatlah! Itu Sasuke. Cepat hampiri dia, mengobrol sebentar, kasih Rice Ball-nya. Aku akan bersembunyi di sini," aku berbisik pelan, dan disertai anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

...

1 jam kemudian...

Aku mulai kelelahan. Menunggu Sakura seperti ini membuat kakiku kesemutan. Apa boleh buat, aku harus keluar dari persembunyian. Oke, waktunya acting!

"Hai Sakura!" aku melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"I-ino."

"Oh, hai Sasuke. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sakura untuk menginap bersama. Sakura, ayo kita nginep di rumahku!" kataku langsung menarik tangan Sakura. "Bye, Sasuke!"

"I-iya..."

Selang beberapa menit...

"Huh, lama sekali kau mengobrolnya, aku kesemutan tau!" kataku bawel.

"Tadi katamu mengobrol sebentar..." kata Sakura.

"1 jam kau bilang sebentar?! Kakiku sampai pegal," kataku lelah.

"Maafkan aku, itu tak terasa," kata Sakura.

"Iya, tidak apa - apa," kataku. "Jadi tadi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Nanti, kalau kita sudah sampai rumahmu ya," kata Sakura. Aku rasa, hatinya berbunga - bunga, menandakan kalau ada kemajuan dari rencana ini.

"Oke!" kataku bersemangat. Pasti rencananya berhasil!

"By the way," Sakura mulai serius. "Apa benar aku akan menginap di rumahmu? Aku belum minta ijin orang..."

"Ih, tadi itu hanya pengalihan. Kau lama sekali sih!" kataku menusuk pipinya pelan.

Indahnya persahabatan.

...

"Jadi gitu ceritanya..."

"BENERAN SASUKE NGAJAKIN KAU KETEMUAN?" tanyaku kaget.

"IYA! BAHAGIA BANGET!" Sakura melonjak senang.

"Ini kemajuan dari rencana kita!" kataku senang karena rencana yang ku buat tidak sia - sia.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, Ino!" Selamat malam, sahabat kecil," Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

**-ooo-**

**Last Day.**

Aku masih ingat kata terakhir Sai, kalau dia akan pulang pada pukul 16.00. Aku sangat menunggu saat itu.

Pagi ini, aku berjalan lagi ke arah rumah sakit tentunya. Mengabarkan rencanaku yang sangat simple pada Sakura.

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah sakit.

"Sakura! Selamat pagi!" kataku melihat Sakura yang baru di depan gerbang. Sepertinya, aku berangkat terlalu pagi.

"Hai Ino! Selamat pagi!" kata Sakura. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah punya rencana. Nanti kamu akan kencan kan dengan Sasuke? Yang pasti kamu harus tampil rapi, jangan lupa menyatakan perasaanmu ya!" kataku menyemangati Sakura.

"Iya! Pasti akan aku lakukan!" kata Sakura senang.

...

Waktu yang ditunggu tiba. Saat jam 15.00, Sakura akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kencan romantis menurutku.

"Sudah! Yang kau perlukan hanya tampil apa adanya! Jangan lupa nyatakan perasaanmu ya, Sakura!" kataku kepada Sakura.

"Makasih ya Ino!" kata Sakura.

"Hei, kita ini kan sahabat," kataku tersenyum tulus. "Jadi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih terus. Itu sudah tugasku."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemui Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemuimu," kataku lirih.

"Kenapa? K-kau m-masih menyukai Sasuke ya?" kata Sakura pelan.

"Bukan, bukan itu!" kataku langsung menjawab. "Aku harus menjemput Sai 1 jam lagi."

"Oh itu!" Sakura langsung girang. "Baiklah, tak apa! Sukses kau ya dengan Sai!"

"Sukses juga dengan Sasuke!" kataku ganti menyemangati Sakura.

Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari Sakura tentang kencannya...

Dan tidak sabar menunggu pujaan hatiku pulang.

Entahlah, aku tak tau tentang perasaanku sendiri.

Yang aku tau...

Aku merasakan kalau...

Aku jatuh dalam pesona Sai.

**-ooo-**

Hai kalian semua! Bertemu lagi dengan aku, author paling disukai reader di seluruh dunia, Miss Yamanaka! (semua reader langsung jijik kuadrat) (kalau kuadrat diakarin aja jijiknya) (author-nya mulai gak danta) (author gak punya teman berbagi) (author-nya menyedihkan).

Well, I hope y'all like it! Walaupun ceritanya mulai garing. (author kehabisan inspirasi) (inspirasi itu kan sodaranya respirasi) (itu beda lagi) (author-nya ke bawa pelajaran Biologi)

Oh ya jangan lupa, review selalu untuk author. Author pasti menerimanya dengan rela, tulus, ikhlas. Bacotan juga gapapa kok, author suka ngebacot(?) Heha, canda deng, tergantung mood-nya lagi pengen ngebacot atau gak. Tapi author lebih suka damai. #PizhLoFensGueGaoel (yailah bilang aja authornya gak berani ngebacot woo) (authornya pemalu ihuy).

Kalau kalian mau tau, ini review paling banyak lho (author terharu dan meneteskan bulir - bulir air mata yang mulai bercucuran di lantai dan berbunyyi tik tik tik) (apaansi apaan) (author emang membutuhkan teman berbagi) (menyedihkan ya)

BY THE WAYYY...

INI ADALAH CHAPTER PERTAMA DENGAN REKOR WORD TERBANYAK YANG DITULIS OLEH AUTHOR! HURRAY! (jingkrak - jingkrak sendiri) (udahlah abaikan) (author mah gitu orangnya :v)

ARIGATOU!^^ Sampai bertemu di chapter 5. (bener kan kita ketemu di chapter 5? entahlah).

Kiss and hug from your lovely author^^

NB : Tolong sadarkan author ini segera!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura, Sai x Ino (selalu dan akan tetap mencoba membuat fanfict yang menarik)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, alay, lebay, cerewet juga (sometimes),OOC (kadang banyak banget yang OOC malah), dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hahaha:D

Review yang positif jangan lupa ya! #KeepCalmAndLoveAuthorForever (Authornya gila)

Selamat membaca, readers!^^

**-ooo-**

**Good Bye, Past!**

**Part 5**

Astaga, sebenarnya aku sedang apa sih? Hanya berdiri melihat angin yang berlari ke sana kemari.

Oh ya lupa! Kan aku sedang menunggu Sai.

Aku berdiri cukup lama. Setelah melihat ke segala arah, aku tak merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang. Sial.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sai? Aku harap, dia baik - baik saja.

"Ino..."

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Di mana Sakura?" aku melihat Sasuke yang menghampiriku.

"Di sini!"

"Sakura?" Aku melihat Sakura yang kecapean berlari.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun! Kau ini bagaimana? Malah meninggalkan aku! Huh," kata Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kakiku sampai terkilir tadi!"

"Sakura! Sini!" kataku memanggil Sakura. Dia pun menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Gimana kencanmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

"Baik!" teriaknya girang. "Aw!"

"Selamat deh! Jangan terlalu bersemangat, kakimu kan masih terkilir," kataku memperingati Sakura.

"Hei, kalian jangan berbisik seperti itu! Lagipula, aku bisa mendengar apa yang kalian katakan," kata Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Sakura. "Hei Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku melihat Sasuke yang refleks menggendong Sakura.

"Hei, kakimu masih terkilir, jangan banyak bergerak," kata Sasuke cuek.

"SASUKE-KUN! Ino, kami berdua duluan ya!" kata Sakura.

"Iya!" kataku melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua.

Oke, aku akan fokus untuk mencari Sai.

Uh, jujur saja aku benci menunggu seperti ini!

Aku benar - benar ingin pulang sekarang.

Tetapi...

Kalau Sai pulang dan aku tidak menjemputnya gimana?

Kan aku juga kangen padanya!

Baiklah, karena aku sudah bosan menunggu, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk kembali masuk ke desa lagi. Perutku sudah mulai lapar! Dan ini juga mulai sore.

**-ooo-**

Aku berjalan sendiri, melihat kedai - kedai yang mulai ramai diisi oleh perut orang yang kelaparan. Ya, kurang lebih sama seperti aku ini.

"Ino!" tiba - tiba ada suara yang memanggilku. Berteriak kepadaku lebih tepat.

Oh, itu Shikamaru.

"Hai, Shikamaru! Choji mana?" aku bertanya heran. Tidak biasanya Choji tidak ada di samping Shikamaru.

"Nah itu yang aku tanyakan. Apakah kau melihat Choji?" Shikamaru balas bertanya.

"Oh, tidak! Aku baru saja ke daerah sini," kataku tersenyum.

"Ino! Shikamaru!"

"ITU CHOJI!"

"Hei, mari kita makan bersama!" kata Choji senang. "Yakiniku sepertinya enak."

"Ah, kau ini! Aku tidak mau!" kataku.

"Kenapa? Kau masih melakukan program dietmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Oke. Shikamaru menyebalkan.

"KAU INI!"

"Ampun, tidak kuulangi," kata Shikamaru takut.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru, ayo temani aku makan Yakiniku!" Choji menarik tangan Shikamaru erat.

"Ino! Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya!"

"B-baiklah," aku hanya bisa melihat Shikamaru yang semakin lama diseret oleh Choji.

Tingkah mereka memang lucu.

**-ooo-**

Ah! Aku ini bagaimana? Harusnya aku tidak menolak tawaran Choji tadi! Sekarang aku jadi bingung mau makan apa!

"Ino!"

"Tenten?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya riang.

"Berkeliling-"

KRIUK!

"Ah, kau lapar ya? Yuk kita makan Custard Pudding!" kata Tenten mengajakku. Aku tersenyum, seakan membalas ucapannya tadi.

**-ooo-**

"Selamat makan!"

Tenten langsung memakan pesanannya tadi.

Aku ingin memakannya.

Tetapi...

Ada rasa aneh yang menyelimuti diriku.

Ada rasa dimana... aku kangen Sai.

Kangen saat dia menemaniku menangis karena Sasuke.

Kangen saat kami mengobrol walaupun obrolan kami sangatlah singkat.

Kangen dimana... Sai membawakanku Custard Pudding.

Ah! Terima kasih Custard Pudding. Aku benar merindukan masa itu. Sungguh!

Secara tak sengaja, Custard Pudding itu benar - benar membuat tiap detikku lebih berat dibanding detik - detik saat aku patah hati karena Sasuke. Seakan - akan... Custard Pudding ini meyakinkanku, kalau aku memang menyukai Sai.

Ah aku ini berpikir apa? Ini cuma Custard Pudding, makanan kesukaanku! Kenapa jadi bawa - bawa nama Sai?

"Ino!"

"Mmm, ya?" kataku tersentak.

"Kau ini, ada apa? Custard Pudding milikmu tidak dimakan? Bukannya ini makanan kesukaanmu?" Tenten bingung.

"Iya, ini aku makan kok," aku segera melahap Custard Pudding milikku. Tenten sampai bingung melihatku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih makanannya!" aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten heran yang langsung melihatku bersemangat.

"Suatu tempat! Terima kasih, Tenten!" aku melambaikan tangan sambil tetap berlari.

**-ooo-**

Ini yang kedua kalinya aku berubah pikiran!

Sekarang aku sudah yakin. Aku sudah yakin akan mencintai Sai.

Aku gak akan merubah keputusanku ini.

Aku pun berlari menuju pintu gerbang desa Konoha.

Dan kau tau apa?

Tentu saja, untuk menunggu Sai kembali.

Di pintu gerbang desa, aku masih belum melihat sosok Sai, Naruto dan Guru Kakashi.

Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?

Ah, tekadku sudah bulat! Aku akan menunggu Sai kembali.

Tapi... kenapa belom muncul juga?

Aku pun menunggu dan menunggu.

1 jam...

2 jam...

Ino harus sabar! Aku gak boleh menyerah!

3 jam...

Oke, aku menyerah! Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tapi...

Burung pengantar surat itu menghampiriku.

Apa jangan - jangan, ini surat dari Sai?

Aku pun lantas mengeceknya.

Dan benar, ini dari Sai.

* * *

Halo Ino, ini aku Sai.

Lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Aku ingin mengobrol lagi bersamamu. Mengunjungi rumah sakit sesekali bersamamu juga tak apa.

Aku hanya bisa berharap kau baik - baik saja saat ini.

Maaf aku tidak menepati janji 3 hari. Sepertinya misi kali ini memakan banyak waktu.

Jadi jangan menunggu di pintu gerbang desa, biar aku yang menemuimu saat aku sudah balik di desa.

Aku yakin, aku banyak ketinggalan berbagai cerita darimu. Aku berharap kau mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tentunya setelah aku pulang.

Kau dapat salam dari Guru Kakashi dan Naruto.

Aku sudahi dulu pesan ini. Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa menulis pesan yang terlalu panjang?

Aku merindukanmu, Ino-chan!

Aku harap kau membalas pesanku ini. Sepatah atau dua patah kata tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik - baik saja.

Catatan : Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Kau masih ingat janji itu kan?

Tertanda,

Sai.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Hai kalian! Akhirnya Author sudah selesai UN! Tepuk tangan dong! Prok prok prok.

Curhat sedikit. Author rada nervous sama hasil UN-nya, apalagi yang IPA. Minder deh sama pelajaran satu ini.

Well, I hope y'all like it! Kabar baiknya, Author bisa menulis ff ini (semoga makin aktif yey). Kabar buruknya, ini chap terakhir:(

Well, emang ceritanya ngegantung gitu. Tapi, jangan sedih (sape juga yang sedih). Author kasih special chapter! Mau tau isi special chapternya? Tunggu aja ya, masih dalam proses (sebentar lagi jadi^^)

Author songong ya, cerita jelek aja nyampe berhari - hari baru kelar (authornya amatir) (pengen jadi penulis ff gabisa - bisa) (pengalaman lah ya). Udah songong, word ff-nya juga dikit banget #AuthorMahApaAtuh

Oh ya jangan lupa, review positif jangan lupa. Author pasti menerimanya dengan rela, tulus, ikhlas. (seperti biasa, pasti dibales huehue)

ARIGATOU!^^ Sampai bertemu di special chapter dan ff baru! Pengen ada rencana buat Ino sama Sai lagi (author gak bosen sama dua karakter ini di Naruto).

Sekian. Daaahhh!


	6. SPECIAL CHAPTER (end)

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sai x Ino, Sasuke x Sakura (ooowww)

WARNING : Gak jelas, gak danta, miss typo, alay, OOC, dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (makasih para pembaca, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa apa)

Hope y'all like it!

Author selalu menunggu review yang positif dari kalian (meneteskan air mata terharu) (apaansi gak danta) (ditimpuk)

Happy Reading^^

**-ooo-**

**Good Bye, Past!**

**Special Chapter  
**

**-ooo-**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sai yang diantar oleh burung pengantar pesan, aku tersenyum bahagia, mendengar kabar bahwa Sai tidak apa - apa.

Aku pun mulai menuliskan surat balasan untuknya.

* * *

Halo Sai, ini aku Ino.

Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sai? Kau letih ya? Aku tau kalau kau pasti letih menyelesaikan tugas dari nyonya hokage. Ya, aku hanya bisa menunggu dan mendoakanmu agar kau tidak apa - apa.

Gimana dengan Guru Kakashi dan Naruto? Aku harap, kau dan guru Kakashi sabar ya dalam menghadapi Naruto yang suka bertindak seenaknya, semaunya. Hihi.

Daripada menunggumu kembali dan baru menceritakannya, lebih baik aku menceritakan lewat surat ini ya. Aku tau, kalau kau kembali kan, pasti kau letih, jadinya ceritaku akan ditunda, sama seperti janji 3 hari itu. Aku lumayan kecewa akan janji yang bukan janji 3 hari itu. Tapi tidak apa - apa! Hehe.

Keadaan desa baik, ya walaupun sepi karena tidak ada kau, guru Kakashi, dan Naruto. Kau kan tau sendiri kalau Naruto suka membuat onar di sana sini. Tapi aku masih ingat kalau dia yang menyelamatkan desa ini dari serangan akatsuki. Kau tau itu, kan?

Oh ya, kau mau tau? Aku sudah melakukan sesuai yang kau inginkan. Iya, aku sudah melakukan kebaikan pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang satu mantan pacarku (dan aku sudah melupakannya) dan satunya lagi adalah sahabatku. Kencan mereka berjalan dengan sukses. Mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia lagi. Aku harap, kau senang mendengar kabar ini. Aku tidak mau melihat Sai yang dingin dan cuek lagi!

Apa aku sedih? Gak, aku gak sedih kok. Aku sudah memikirkan berulang - ulang apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dan aku mengerti maksud perkataannya. Naruto pernah bilang kalau sahabat itu lebih penting, sahabat mempunyai ikatan yang lebih penting.

Selain itu...

Karena aku mencintaimu, Sai.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah tidak ada dipikiranku. Padahal, kau tau sendiri kan, aku sampai menangis karena Sasuke. Aku sampai iri kalau melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama. Saat masih kecil, kalau kau tau, aku suka memperebutkan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Yang jelas, aku dan hatiku sudah mulai menyukaimu. Yang jelas, tatapanmu, candamu, gayamu, seperti Sasuke. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku juga sudah mulai merasakan hal itu. Aku merasakan... kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Itu Sasuke yang ada di hadapanku.

Tapi, aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau Sasuke. Memang sih, awalnya aku menyukai kehadiranmu karena kau memanggilku cantik dan karena kau mirip Sasuke. Sekarang, aku menyukaimu karena aku merasa nyaman jika bersamamu.

Aku tau kau adalah Sai, orang yang aku temui di rumah sakit. Kau ingat itu kan?

Dan aku sangat tulus menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku, Sai.

Aku sudah melupakan masa laluku dan sekarang aku ingin membangun masa depanku bersama dirimu.

Konyol ya? Tiba - tiba, aku bisa seenaknya mencintai orang yang kukenal hanya dengan perkenalan singkat.

Tapi itulah kekuatan cinta dan kekuatan dari pesonamu, Sai. Kau mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Mau bagaimana? Hatiku sudah memilihmu, dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan hatiku.

Aku tau, surat ini terlalu panjang dan terlalu berputar - putar. Aku memang cewe yang cerewet.

Ada apa dengan diriku? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa.

Yang jelas aku ingin berteriak:

AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAI-KUN.

Aku tak mengharapkan balasan darimu. Yang jelas, aku menunggu dirimu yang kulihat di depan pintu gerbang desa nanti.

Cepatlah kembali, aku sudah mulai merindukanmu. Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu cerita darimu. Mengobrol bersamamu sangat mengasyikkan.

Ah, yang penting cepatlah kembali ke Konoha!

Tertanda,

Ino Yamanaka

* * *

Setelah aku selesai menulis curahan hatiku, aku mengantar pesan itu ke Sai lewat burung pengantar surat milik Sai.

Aku sudah tak sabar melihat kedatangannya.

Dan memeluknya.

Dan tentunya, berteriak dihadapannya kalau aku sangat mencintainya.

Selamat tinggal, masa lalu!

**-ooo-**

Konnichiwa!

Ketemu lagi dengan Author!

Well, Author sedang menghadapi masa - masa liburan panjang (cerita dikit) dan meluangkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan fanfict ini.

Oh iya, makasih buat review kalian ya. Author love you so much muah.

Oh iya (lagi), author baru nyadar kalau author bikin ff OOC banget (tak pernah kusadari) (azek)

sekian dulu deh dari author. Banyak - banyakin reviewnya, semoga author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dalam membuat ff ini dan semakin maju!

Semoga, next-nya kalo jadi author mau buat ff tentang Sai-Ino-Shin! (tepuk tangan dong sekarang ada Shin) (apa banget)

Sampaikan review kalian dengan baik! Arigato^^

Salam,

Author MissYamanaka.


End file.
